The present application relates generally to internal combustion engines, and particularly water cooled engines.
Multiple different engine types are known, for example, multiple fuel types are available, and multiple different sized engines are available, together with different numbers of cylinders. Engines may also be 2 or 4 stroke, and be positioned at multiple different orientations, for example the piston(s) may be oriented vertically, horizontally, or at any other possible orientation. It is also known to cool the engines by either air or water circulation. The subject disclosure is applicable to all types of such engines.